big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Profile: 0A1S2D3F4G5H
0A1S2D3F4G5H is a commenter on the Gocomics website. He is notable for for his odd username, his initial lack of a profile picture, and his strong views on spam in the comment sections. Biography Part 1: The Silent User 0A1S2D3F4G5H first started using Gocomics in early 2015, although he had not yet created an account. He originally only read Calvin and Hobbes, Garfield, Peanuts, and Dilbert. In summer 2015, he discovered Big Nate, and was instantly a fan. He still didn't create an account, but read the comments daily. Sometime in spring 2017, 0A1S2D3F4G5H finally created his account. He did it when he could not resist adding a point on a particular strip. He didn't think at the time that he would comment very often, so he just made a temporary username and didn't bother with a profile picture. 0A1S2D3F4G5H would comment from time to time, but still mostly stayed in the shadows, content to read the strip and comments without really getting involved. Part 2: Involvement in Poll War I 0A1S2D3F4G5H mostly stayed out of Poll War I, although he did observe it in it's entirety. He was one of the first users to object to the polls, when, on June 9th, 2017, he commented: "poll: who thinks polls in big nate comment section need to stop?" The comment was hardly noticed, and 0A1S2D3F4G5H only made occasional remarks during the war after this point. Part 3: The Interwar Period 0A1S2D3F4G5H began to comment more and more during the period between the poll wars, although he was still far from a dailly commenter. He began to become frustrated with the quality of the strips at this point, particularly after the "No hitter" arc (starting on https://www.gocomics.com/bignate/2017/07/27). On several occasions, he commented about the regression in quality, but found there were many who were not happy with negative comments about the strips, and so stopped commenting about that for awhile. Part 4: Involvement in Poll War II Part 4.1: The Battle of MartySays (The November Crisis) When MartySays posted his first poll on November 15, 2017, a chain of reactions occurred resulting in Poll War II. 0A1S2D3F4G5H immediately started fighting against the polls of MartySays, as he had seen the devastating impacts of the first poll war and wanted to prevent another collapse of the comment section. He began to comment daily about the strip to set a good example, and then would engage in bitter arguments with MartySays and his supporters. He was one of the founding members of the Anti-Polls faction of the comment section and continues to be one of their most prominent leaders. He led the charge against the Narwhals for the first part of the war. As the war progressed, the Narwhals slowly faded as MartySays became more and more a troller and spammer and the Narwhals could no longer defend him. It soon became apparent that MartySays was using a second account named 'Boosted' to help him get featured comment. On November 20th, 2017, the day after MartySays accidentally confirmed he was using boosted and was purposely spamming, 0A1S2D3F4G5H summarized the evidence that MartySays was really a troller. The comment was featured and at its peak had 71 replies, most agreeing with 0A1S2D3F4G5H. This comment triggered many users to contact the GoComics moderator and ask for the banning of MartySays. The next day, MartySays was indeed banned. 0A1S2D3F4G5H celebrated along with the other Anti-Polls at their hard fought victory. 0A1S2D3F4G5H continued to comment daily, and is now known as one of the main commenters in the Big Nate comment section. Part 4.2: The Battle of the Sayers MartySays would not be so easily defeated, however. He continued to return to the comment section periodically, but was almost always swiftly banned. He would change his username at each appearance, but it always began with a Big Nate character name and ended with "says." 0A1S2D3F4G5H always flagged his polls and always objected to his irrelevant comments. MartySays returned again for a significant period of time between the dates of December 6, 2017 and December 11, 2017. He went by the name of CzerwickiSays and eventually GinaSays. This return sparked several other commenters to jump to his side and also start posting polls. This group was soon named "The Sayers." 0A1S2D3F4G5H once again led the charge against this new faction. He asked users not to reply to the Sayers so they wouldn't get featured and contacted the moderators again. Boosted also came back during this time, further helping the case against MartySays. 0A1S2D3F4G5H nearly admitted defeat on December 7, 2017, as he was tired of constantly fighting MartySays, but he decided against it and kept trying to get MartySays banned. And, finally, MartySays was again banned on December 11, 2017. He came back on December 24, 2017, but was once again quickly banned. No matter how many times MartySays returns, 0A1S2D3F4G5H has resolved to always fight the cause of the Anti-Polls and never let MartySays take control of the comment section. List of Subscribed Comics * Calvin and Hobbes * Garfield * Peanuts * Big Nate * Dilbert Classics * The Awkward Yeti * Breaking Cat News * Poptropica * The Middle Age Personality and Activity in other Comment Sections 0A1S2D3F4G5H tends to remain calm (unless MartySays has forced him into a berserker rage) and reasonable. He tries to see both sides of a debate and not irritate people (sometimes with not much success). His comments are known to be simple, to the point, and always relevant. 0A1S2D3F4G5H is known to mock and hate on the Angry Birds comic and praise The Middle Age comic. He will also comment from time to time on Breaking Cat News. Most consider him to be a respected and reasonable commenter on all comment sections. Depiction in the Joe Moraliste series The character called 0a1s2d3f4g5h in the Joe Moraliste series is described as some sort of alien creature, though not much is known about his appearance. In the story, Nate Clone nicknames him "Zeroay." He wears a chestplate that conceals mechanical tentacles. His homeworld was destroyed by the Poller army. Trivia # 0A1S2D3F4G5H did not have a profile picture for many months, but finally got one when BiggerNate91 made a picture of a keyboard with only the keys "0" "A" "1" "S" "2" "D" "3" "F" "4" "G" "5" "H" arranged on it. # 0A1S2D3F4G5H is considered a '''Respected Commenter '''on the list of all commenters in the Big Nate Comment section. Category:Profiles Category:Users